Choices
by ChrisFan13
Summary: Scarlette Waison thought she was an ordinary 20 year old girl. That was until she got attacked by people calling themselves the Doom Crew and when she comes home to dead parents and exboyfriend. Later she finds out about her culture
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

**This is ChrisFan13 here and this is my first fan fic. Don't be surprised if some parts are similar to the movie.**

**I don't own the Fantastic 4, Stan Lee and Jack Kirby do. I wish I owned Johnny, but the only ones I own are Scarlette, Jae, and Jay.**

**Summary: Scarlette Waison thought she was a normal 20 yr old girl, until she learns some secrets about herself and her twin. She also finds out that she is related to a member of the Fantastic 4. Shortly after she settles she is faced with a life or death choice, join Dr.Doom or her and her family will perish.

* * *

**

Chapter I

Scarlette Waison was shopping for clothes in Times Square with her friend Katie Brockman. People who were wearing green capes with hoods pulled down low started shooting at them, and for some strange reason, a clear, pulsing shield came from Scarlette. The darts fell as soon as they hit the shield and the caped figures were starting to get mad. Katie went in front of the shield and got hit with a dart, once the dart made contact Katie collapse.

Scarlette dropped the shield and said, "I'm going to kill youse guys for doing that to my friend!"

The next thing she felt was a little pinch on her neck and she collapsed, the only thing she saw was a boy standing over her. The boy seemed about 20 and he had a grey tank top on, it revealed muscles and you could see some nice pecks and you could see some abs. He had brown hair and royal blue eyes and he carefully picked her up and another guy, 30, picked Katie up and they walked out.

"She looks just like you, sis. Except she has a little red in her hair and she has aqua blue eyes with black slits, like a cat's eyes." A voice said from Scarlette's side. She was unconscious and laying on a bed in a room with sky blue paint and New York Yankees flags and jerseys hanging in it. When she woke up her first question was, "Who are you guys and where is Katie? I thought you rescued her." The three men looked at Sue, almost in silent question and she nodded and sat down by Scarlette.

* * *

"I'm Susan Storm or Sue Storm, the hothead that rescued you is my younger brother Johnny, the rock in the corner is Ben Grimm and my fiance Reed Richards rescued your friend after you two collapsed at Macy's." 

Johnny thought to himself_ I wish that cute girl sitting next to Sue would come over and kiss me right now because I'm starting to steam and I'm just thinking about her._

Scarlette got up and to everyone's surprise walked over to Johnny and saw the steam coming off of him. While walking towards him she became invisibleand walked towards him, her hands pulled his face towards hers and then it happened. Still invisible, she passionately kissed him on the lips and since she jumped, he fell on his back. She felt his tongue gently trace the outline of her lips and then let his tongue enter first and then she did the same to him. When she stopped she sat on his stomach and he said, "I didn't even aks you to come over and kiss me. I was just hoping that you would do that." She whispered in his ear, "It's just what you said, thoughts and not words."That statement left Johnny dazed and awe-struck.

After the kiss had registered with him he started to heat up to where he was floating in the air 10 feet above where he was standing. Scarlette noticed what happened with Johnny even before Reed or Sue did and she said, "Johnny,one word of advice, cool off." She put her hand up and a strong jet of water came out and it had enough force to slam him into the wall. The balst of water put the flame out bur he had a massive bruise on his chest. Johnny got up and shot a fireball at her and all she did was put her hand up and he was thrown into Ben with such force that it even knocked him down.

She walked towards the door and said, "Sorry for the injuries Torch.I gotta go get gas in my ride, I'll come back later and pick you up so we could go to Ward's 54. I have a Porsche, Sue. Thanks for asking."

As she headed towards the door Reed came over to Johnny and said, "Hey hotshot, stop drooling and go follow her back to her house. Don't get too close because she might think we're just a bunch of stalkers. Plus, don't do anything that you like to do, know what I mean?" Johnny nodded in agreement and almost ran after her, but it seemed more like a jog (actually it was more like a mix of power walking and jogging, if you will), and when he got within two blocks of her apartment (most houses in the city are apartments), he went back to a slow jog though it was mainly walking and he stopped right across the street and hid beside the porch out of eyesight.

* * *

Scarlette walked into the house and she remembered that her keys were in her purse and she accidently left her purse in her room before Katie picked her up to go to Macy's ( since it was near Christmas, they were just looking, it wasn't window shopping though.) While she was walking down the stairs she started singing 

A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smilimg thru

Nomatter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

Thedream that you wish could come true

* * *

That was all she sung because when she got downstairs she heard nothing, that was the problem, her ex-boyfriend Jae was about to apologize for pushing sex while they were just dating and her parents and brother were supposed to be inside waiting for her. She walked into the kitchen and sided something shard and touched it, but all she could do was feel it, not see it, while walking out she tripped in something that was warm and looked deep red. A harsh realization came over her and she released a similar pulsing shield to the one she realeased at Macy's. 

Scarlette walked out to her Porsche and started crying in the drivers' seat when a kid came up to her and he asked,"Has Jae come by yet? I was just wondering if he wanted to shoot some hoops with me later." Scarlette's eyes filled with tears as she said,"If you say that name anywhere near me again, I'll pulverize you with only oned hand, that's how mad I am right about now."He ran off and she got out of the car before the blood stained her nice new leather interior and the brandnew paintjob and she went and sat on the stoop of her apartment and Johnny thought that now would be a good time to come over.

He sat down right beside her and asked,"What's wrong baby? Would kissing me make you feel better?" She shook her head and said,"Mom,dad, and ex-boyfriend were all mercilessly murdered while I was out. I fell in Jae's blood and now my clothes are covered with it. I miss my parents soo much, they're going to miss my college graduation in June, I'm graduating from Columbia University."

**Sorry it took so long, I had school work to complete for this contest that we have to do. Please review , I got the song from Kimberly Locke, No suing, I already gave credit where credit is due**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices**

**This is ChrisFan13 here and this is my first fan fic. Don't be surprised if so parts are similar to the movie.**

**I don't own the Fantastic 4, Stan Lee and Jack Kirby do. I wish I owned Johnny, but the only ones I own are Scarlette, Jae, and Jay.**

**Summary: Scarlette Waison thought she was a normal 20 yr old girl, until she learns some secrets about herself and her twin. She also finds out that she is related to a member of the Fantastic 4.**

Chapter I

Scarlette Waison was shopping for clothes in Times Square with her friend Katie Brockman. People who were wearing green capes with hoods pulled down low started shooting at them, and for some strange reason, a clear, pulsing shield came from Scarlette. The darts fell as soon as they hit the shield and the caped figures were starting to get mad. Katie went in front of the shield and got hit with a dart, once the dart made contact Katie collapse.

Scarlette dropped the shield and said, "I'm going to kill youse guys for doing that to my friend!"

The next thing she felt was a little pinch on her neck and she collapsed, the only thing she saw was a boy standing over her. The boy seemed about 20 and he had a grey tank top on, it revealed muscles and you could see some nice pecks and you could see some abs. He had brown hair and royal blue eyes and he carefully picked her up and another guy, 30, picked Katie up and they walked out.

"She looks just like you, sis. Except she has a little red in her hair and she has aqua blue eyes with black slits, like a cat's eyes." A voice said from Scarlette's side. She was unconscious and laying on a bed in a room with sky blue paint and New York Yankees flags and jerseys hanging in it. When she woke up she asked, "Who are you and where's Katie?" The men looked at Sue, almost as in silent question, and she nodded and sat down by Scarlette.

"I'm Sue Storm, the hothead that rescued you is my brother Johnny, the rock is Ben Grimm, and he is my fiancé Reed Richards."

Johnny thought to himself_ I wish that cute girl sitting next to Sue would kiss me right now because I'm starting to steam just thinking about her._

Scarlette got up and to everyone's surprise walked over to Johnny and she saw steam coming off of him. She turned invisible and walked towards him, her hands pulled his face towards hers and then it happened. Still invisible, she passionately kissed him on the lips and he fell on his back. His tongue slipped into her mouth first and then let her do the same to him. When she stopped he said, "I didn't even ask you to come over and kiss me. I was just hoping that you would do that." She whispered in his ear, "It's just what you said, thoughts and not words." That statement left Johnny awe-struck.

Johnny started to heat up after the kiss and then he flamed, Scarlette took one step backwards and said, "One word of advice, cool off." After she said that, water shot out at him and it put the flame out.

Scarlette walked towards the door and said, "Bye Torch, I gotta go get my ride. I'll get gas and pick you up later, and then we can go to Ward's 54. I have a Porsche, thanks for asking."

As she walked out, Reed said to Johnny, "Hey hotshot, stop drooling and follow her home. Just don't freak her out or do anything that you would like to do. Johnny nodded and ran after her, when he got within two blocks he started walking. Following Reed's orders he stayed across the street and watched Scarlette from there.

Scarlette walked in and remembered that she left her keychain on a counter in the kitchen. When she went in the kitchen, she sided something sharp and she put her hand out and her keychain just came to her. While walking out of the kitchen she tripped and fell in something warm and that something looked like blood. A harsh realization came over her and she released the same clear, pulsing shield that she released at Macy's.

Scarlette walked over to her Porsche and some kid that looked like her said, "Scarlette, I'm your twin brother, Jay. What happened to mom, dad, and Jae? I thought they were home or at least they were sleeping and Jae was waiting for you to come back." Just hearing the name of her dead ex made her eyes swell up with tears. To control her emotions more she sat on the stoop and tried not to cry, but to no avail, she just kept on crying until Johnny came over.

He sat down beside her and asked, "Honey, what's wrong? Would kissing me make everything feel better?" Scarlette shook her head and between sobs, she said, " My parents and ex-boyfriend were all mercilessly murdered while I was out shopping or after you rescued me. I fell in Jae's blood and now my clothes are covered with it, and I miss them all so much." After that she started crying again and he pulled her onto his lap and he kissed he passionately on the lips and Jay looked disgusted.

**How'd you like my first chapter? Please review and criticize if necessary. I'll get back to all of you in a couple of days. I'll update on Friday, or earlier if it suits you guys and me.

* * *

**

Chapter II

Johnny noticed that there was a little kid standing on the sidewalk and he said to Johnny,"I just came to return Scarlette's golf bag and clubs. If she injured I can come with you and help her get better. By the way, I'm her golf caddie, Erin McKnight, an old friend from Ireland. I moved with her and her sister back to Manhattan, the three of us and our families moved to Ireland together for Niki's 5th birthday,I was only two, and Sue was 14. I'm driving, so hand over the keys pretty boy." Johnny did as Erin said (I got Erin's name from a friend of mine in Manhattan, I checked with her first. In Ireland, Erin is a unisex name) and gave him the keys befor getting in the sleek, brand new, silver Porshe specially made with five seats. With Erin's stuff in the trunk, they were off.

Johnny said to Erin,"Hey, kid, how come you don't take that hat off? Plus I think I should go in and tell my sister what happened. Or you could, I don't think she would want me telling her that I brought another girl home." "Ha, you mean you don't want you to tell Susan Storm that we're bringing her sister Niki Storm to the Baxter. Yes I'm Susan's best friend also.They both treat me like I'm their little brother. I'm only 17, and not as young as you think." Erin said to an extremely confused Johhny.

When they arrived at the Baxter, Erin jumped out and unloaded the golfbag and stand from the trunk and walked inside and into the elevator and he arrived at the top floor pretty quickly, even with the weight of the bag in the elevator. He went in and said,"I'm looking for a Ms.Susan Storm, It is about her sister Niki, she appears to be in serious trouble, very injured." Susan came running out to where Erin was standing and when he saw her, it took off his hat, revealing dirty blonde hair with a essence of red, and pointed ears, he was a leprechaun.

Sue asked him, "Did you just say that my sister is injured? It could have been people who have found out about us and more importantly her. If the people who did this to her come back, they might know how tight we are and they might try to hurt us. Or the people that did this to her come back and use her powers, and not her natural born ones, I mean the ones we got from that _doomed_ space trip."

* * *

"They should be coming down soon. Just hang in a little bit longer, please don't die, you need to graduate." Johnny said to Niki, who was drifting in and out of consciousness. Johnny was kissing Niki to keep her awake but it just wouldn't work.

* * *

Erin handed Sue a note that read _We know who you are, you disgrace to all griffins. We also know about the leprechaun and griffin you hang out with. Our leader, Victor von Doom, is a griffin just like you and he asks for your hand in marriage. _Sue started crying and when she saw Reed, she stopped crying and said, "My sister, Niki Storm, is outside with Johhny. We need to get down there right now. Plus I have this little secret, I am an elf and Erin is a leprechaun." 

They got out there in a hurry and saw Johhny hugging Niki and two giant things that looked like hawk wings were wrapped around him. When he saw Sue and the others, he said,"Sis, can you get these things off of me? And what is she? Or are these her powers?" Reed took Niki in his arm after her wings were folded against her back. Erin was talking to Sue in Elven Tongue, and Johhny thought that they were on crack or smoking something that made them nuts. One thing that came out was,"Keits, keits, keits" which is translated to "Damn, damn, damn."

When they got up to Reed's lab, Johnny laid Niki down on her back and she let out this loud howl and Sue pulled something out of Niki's back. That something was a giant knife that wasn't covered with blood, after the sword was out the cut healed instantly. Reed was about to ask a question when Niki said, "The instant healing is one of my natural powers. Natural powers are common among the three of us, especially myself."

Sue said to Niki, "Someone has already asked for your hand in marriage. The person in question is Victor von Doom. Victor is a griffin just like yourself and think about your answer." Niki got up and said, "I would love to be his fiancee, he is such a charming young man."

* * *

**There is my second chapter, her answer kinda surpried you there, didn't it? **

**_TheTorch:_** Niki's powers will be revealed after Victor proposes in Chapter III

_**FeralElektra:**_ Sorry about stealing ideas, you're right, I shoulda asked before I did that

_**sd freek**_


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Choices**

**This is ChrisFan13 here and this is my first fan fic. Don't be surprised if so parts are similar to the movie.**

**I don't own the Fantastic 4, Stan Lee and Jack Kirby do. I wish I owned Johnny, but the only ones I own are Scarlette, Jae, and Jay.**

**Summary: Scarlette Waison thought she was a normal 20 yr old girl, until she learns some secrets about herself and her twin. She also finds out that she is related to a member of the Fantastic 4.**

Chapter I

Scarlette Waison was shopping for clothes in Times Square with her friend Katie Brockman. People who were wearing green capes with hoods pulled down low started shooting at them, and for some strange reason, a clear, pulsing shield came from Scarlette. The darts fell as soon as they hit the shield and the caped figures were starting to get mad. Katie went in front of the shield and got hit with a dart, once the dart made contact Katie collapse.

Scarlette dropped the shield and said, "I'm going to kill youse guys for doing that to my friend!"

The next thing she felt was a little pinch on her neck and she collapsed, the only thing she saw was a boy standing over her. The boy seemed about 20 and he had a grey tank top on, it revealed muscles and you could see some nice pecks and you could see some abs. He had brown hair and royal blue eyes and he carefully picked her up and another guy, 30, picked Katie up and they walked out.

"She looks just like you, sis. Except she has a little red in her hair and she has aqua blue eyes with black slits, like a cat's eyes." A voice said from Scarlette's side. She was unconscious and laying on a bed in a room with sky blue paint and New York Yankees flags and jerseys hanging in it. When she woke up she asked, "Who are you and where's Katie?" The men looked at Sue, almost as in silent question, and she nodded and sat down by Scarlette.

"I'm Sue Storm, the hothead that rescued you is my brother Johnny, the rock is Ben Grimm, and he is my fiancé Reed Richards."

Johnny thought to himself_ I wish that cute girl sitting next to Sue would kiss me right now because I'm starting to steam just thinking about her._

Scarlette got up and to everyone's surprise walked over to Johnny and she saw steam coming off of him. She turned invisible and walked towards him, her hands pulled his face towards hers and then it happened. Still invisible, she passionately kissed him on the lips and he fell on his back. His tongue slipped into her mouth first and then let her do the same to him. When she stopped he said, "I didn't even ask you to come over and kiss me. I was just hoping that you would do that." She whispered in his ear, "It's just what you said, thoughts and not words." That statement left Johnny awe-struck.

Johnny started to heat up after the kiss and then he flamed, Scarlette took one step backwards and said, "One word of advice, cool off." After she said that, water shot out at him and it put the flame out.

Scarlette walked towards the door and said, "Bye Torch, I gotta go get my ride. I'll get gas and pick you up later, and then we can go to Ward's 54. I have a Porsche, thanks for asking."

As she walked out, Reed said to Johnny, "Hey hotshot, stop drooling and follow her home. Just don't freak her out or do anything that you would like to do. Johnny nodded and ran after her, when he got within two blocks he started walking. Following Reed's orders he stayed across the street and watched Scarlette from there.

Scarlette walked in and remembered that she left her keychain on a counter in the kitchen. When she went in the kitchen, she sided something sharp and she put her hand out and her keychain just came to her. While walking out of the kitchen she tripped and fell in something warm and that something looked like blood. A harsh realization came over her and she released the same clear, pulsing shield that she released at Macy's.

Scarlette walked over to her Porsche and some kid that looked like her said, "Scarlette, I'm your twin brother, Jay. What happened to mom, dad, and Jae? I thought they were home or at least they were sleeping and Jae was waiting for you to come back." Just hearing the name of her dead ex made her eyes swell up with tears. To control her emotions more she sat on the stoop and tried not to cry, but to no avail, she just kept on crying until Johnny came over.

He sat down beside her and asked, "Honey, what's wrong? Would kissing me make everything feel better?" Scarlette shook her head and between sobs, she said, " My parents and ex-boyfriend were all mercilessly murdered while I was out shopping or after you rescued me. I fell in Jae's blood and now my clothes are covered with it, and I miss them all so much." After that she started crying again and he pulled her onto his lap and he kissed he passionately on the lips and Jay looked disgusted.

**How'd you like my first chapter? Please review and criticize if necessary. I'll get back to all of you in a couple of days. I'll update on Friday, or earlier if it suits you guys and me.

* * *

**

Chapter III

**This chapter and the next might surprise you a lot, especially those who wanted Niki to be engaged to Johnny. Not gonna happen,In a million or more years ( Johnny's not that good-looking) Personally, I like Victor more than Johnny. Johnny is hot while Victor is _fine._

* * *

** "What did you just say!" Johhny asked Niki in an incredulous tone because she said yes to Victor instead of him. Niki started to get mad-Erin could tell by the color of her eyes and the way her wings started flapping a little bit-and she said to Johnny, "If you woulda popped the question sooner than Victor did, I woulda said yes to you and we would be engaged than me being engaged to your enemy."

Reed put a hand on her shoulder and said, "You can yell at Johnny later as long as you want to and let Ben help you kill Johnny. I just need to do some tests on your powers, even the ones you were born with. First the mind tests," Niki thought to herself _I hope he doesn't intrude and find what my real name is, Leistungsfahiger Geist, leistungsfahiger Verstand, ausseordentliche Energie, that lead to Jae becoming my ex. Powerful spirit, powerful mind,extraordinary power is a strong name, it defines the person as a whole. Jae almost forced me to do something I really didn't want to._

When they walked into the lab Niki's jaw dropped and she said, "Hell, I think your fiance is a little too obssessed with all this genetics crap, Victor isn't even this crazy with science, just me." Sue chuckled a little nervously and said, "Reed lives here, right now we all do, you might stay here for a little while, if you want." Niki hugged her sister before Reed led her to a chair.

Reed sat down right across from her and said, "I'm going to link minds telepathically with you, relax and drop all protection. Just make your mind vulnerable until our minds separate." Niki did as Reed said and she felt him enter her mind. She had to tell herself _Calm down, you'll know if he tries to breach- Owww. I 'd better tell him you stop right now. Reed, _She told him telepathically, _Break this contact right now or I swear to God, I will rip your lungs out as hard as possible._

He broke the contact and she sat there head in hands, crying because he almost found her name out. Reed asked her, "Why the hell did you do that? I just breached the back part of your mind. Is that a bad thing or something?" Niki said while trying to hold back tears, "Yes, it is a bad thing, someone knew my real name and he almost forced me to do something I did not want to do, have sex with him." Sue hugged her and said to Reed, "Honey, she's had a very rough life." "How rough could it be? She's only 20." Reed told his fiancee.

"I've always been five years younger than Sue. I was starting my sophmore year of highschool when Sue left for MIT, that was the first time we have been apart. The worst day of my life was when she started dating you, I followed her and dated Jae. Two years later when she was 20 and I 15, we broke up with our boyfriends. When she introduced me to Victor, I hugged him as soon as I saw him. He was 30, I think, he was like an older brother to me. He loved me and I loved him. He invited me on the space trip that changed my life more, and I deeply love him for that. Now Sue is back with you and I hate it. She shoulda stayed with Victor, now I'm gonna be engaged to a 20 year old, a fine one at that." Niki told Reed after she stopped crying.

"If you don't like me you can leve right now, you can go to other family." Reed said with a raised voice. Niki was tearing and she asked, "You are the world's dumbest smart guy, aren't you?" Niki walked out with her head hung and Sue said to Reed, "I'm the only family she has left, We don't know where dad is." Sue left Reed there and she went out to where Niki parked her Porsche. Niki was about to leave to VDI when Sue came out and got in the left-hand side (the Porsche is a German import, drivers seat is on the right-hand side. It was a gift from Erin.)

"What do you want now? If you want to go to Columbia University with me after I see Victor, that's fine, if you want me to change my mind, buzz off." Niki told Sue in a pissed off tone. Sue moved the brief case with the VDI logo on it on to her lap and asked,"Is this what that Columbia University thing is about? If you want to go, I'll come with you." Niki smiled and drove off towards VDI.

Niki got out of the car and threw her keys to Sue. " Can you go to SamAsh and get me an electric guitar with an amp?The money is in the glovebox, just give me the change.It should cost almost $3000, I have $6000." Sue nodded and she moved seats to the drivers' seat. As she walked inside, Niki took off her hat revealing wolf ears and she took her cape off, revealing and brown wolf's tail; the tail was the same color as her ears.

When Niki walked into the elevator, she took her bookbag off and let her wings fan out before she got to Victor's office. Niki laid her stuff on the floor near the entrance to Victor's office and she walked around before being nipped on the neck a little affectionately. She turned around and felt soft hawk wings wrap around her body and pull her closer to Victor and he kissed her with the heat of a dragon's flame. Her ears were back and her tail was still through the kiss because of the intense passion radiating from it. She pulled back and started nipping at his neck while he kissed hers.

"Can we just get this thing started already because I have to give a report to Dr. Connors, plus I have to get a birthday present for Benjamin's 5th birthday." Victor reached into his pocket and pulled out a black ring case with a 24-karat gold diamond ring and knelt down.

"Niki Storm, will you be my bride?"Victor asked Niki as he put the ring on her finger . She nodded and made out with him until he got up and helped her off the ground and gave her something that was wrapped in ribbon and it said, 'Happy Birthday, Angel' on it and she started to cry.

"I know it's early, but I have something else planned for our birthday at St. Pat's. Christmas Day is a great time to get married. What is my early birthday present, angel?" He said while hugging Niki close to him. She walked back a little and took off her clothes, revealing a toned body in a nice sky blue bikini. Victor's mouth fell open and he started droolling.

"Wanna get naughty? I know we have to but let's not use protection this time, I wanna give birth a couple of months after we tie the knot. Then we go to Bora Bora to honeymoon." Victor took off his clothes so that he only had boxers on and he pounced on Niki. After 15 minutes of kissing and touching, they stopped and got dressed, leaving blood where they were on the ground. They weren't virgins anymore.

"Can you come outside with me? I want Sue to see us together, something that she missed out on when you were older, during the summer." Niki said as they were walking out of VDI, hand in hand.


End file.
